


[podfic] Pocky

by Tayani



Series: Shujin AU [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shujin AU, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: It's Pocky Day, and Akira insists they play the game.





	[podfic] Pocky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pocky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588448) by [Tayani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p5tc07jlznxlfrw/Pocky.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Pocky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588448)

 **Author:** [Tayani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani)

 **Length:** 12:54

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p5tc07jlznxlfrw/Pocky.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
